User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 11
ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 11 ( We see Metal, Barry, and Night at a McDonald's. Where Barry has a face of disapproval) Metal: I'm sorry Barry, but this is the only place that has cheap fake food Barry: I just feel really dirty being in this establishment Night: Barry stop complaining, we agreed to help Metal with his Marine Biology homework Barry: Fineee mom (Barry pulls out his Bagpipes and plays them) Metal: Barry stop we are in a public restaurant Barry: This isn't even close to being one (Nikki comes up to them wearing the McDonald's uniform) Nikki: Hey boys can you please keep it down? (Barry does a Raspberry and Night slaps him) Metal: Sorry he doesn't like Fast Food Night: By the way Nikki why are you working here? Nikki: Well I need the money and I decided why not Metal: Well alright then Narrator: 30 minutes later, they arrive at the beach (Metal is scooping the sand) Night: Metal what are we looking for again? Metal: Seashells Barry: Night I'm tired... Night: Yes and... Barry: Can you give me a Piggyback ride? Night: What? Barry: I take that as a yes (Barry jumps on Nights back) Night: God damnit Barry get off of me Barry: Nu Night: *Sighs* Fine Metal: Guys I found something!!!!!!! Night: What is it? Metal: Come over here! (Night runs to Metal and Metal pulls out a golden lamp) Night: What is that?! Metal: I found this in the sand, This is great Barry: Maybe it's a genies lamp Night: Barry don't be stupid Metal: Wait let's see if Barry's right Night: This sounds like a plot of the CW and A6 show Barry: What's that? (Metal rubs the lamp and smokes come around, Then a genie version of Stofferex appears) Stofferex: Who dares disturb my sleep! Metal: I Stofferex: Well you know the drill I grant you three wishes yadada Barry: Can you sing? Stofferex: No Night: Alright guys lets split up the wishes Metal: Then we wish for three more... Stofferex: Oh yeah you can't wish for more wishes, we banned that bullshit years ago Metal: Damn it (Epicllama runs around the beach yelling) Llama: YOLO SWAG #LLAMAISTHEOG FUCK YEAHHHHHHH Night: For fucks sake.... Ok for my first wish turn Llama into something quiet Stofferex: You got it! (Stofferex shoots Yellow lightning and Llama turns into Fluttershy) Stofferex: There ya go Night: Yes!!! My dreams has come true!! (Nights goes and picks up Fluttershy then Cuddles with it) Barry: I didn't know Night can show affection Night: Shut up Metal: I'm surprised the authority's hasn't noticed the smoke and lightning yet Barry: Now it's my turn *Squee* Stofferex: What is your desire young scrawny Scott Barry: I want thee Golden Kilt from my homelands Metal: What? Barry: It's the perfect Kilt forged by the gods, It's silky soft, perfect length, and it catches the wind perfectly for my... Night: Enough! Stofferex: Silence! Alright Mortal here you go (Stofferex shoots a lightning at Barry and Barry is now wearing the golden Kilt) Barry: Awww ye Night: Sometimes I'm concerned for you Barry Metal: Alright now it's time for my wish, I wish that... (From Metals backpack) Kari: That I was a Magical Girl! Stofferex: Ummmm ok? (Metals backpack glows and Kari floats out with a holy light behind her. Then she flys away with a Rainbow behind her) Metal: My wish... Stofferex: I bid you farewell Mortals (The genie disappears) Night: Well this worked out great Metal: I got jackshit tho! (Kari comes back to them) Kari: Oh yeah I forgot something (She picks up Metal and fly's off) Barry: Well then THE END How did you like this?? Loved it Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts